yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seri Lee
Personality Seri Lee has a bad mouth. Because of her long habit in the battlefield, she enjoys saying the following. "Fuck that!" "Jiral hazi-ma, mi-chin jung-shin byeong-ja sae-ki-ya!" (Translate : Just cut the crap, you psychopath bitch!) "Hey, you cocksucker. I'm gonna give you to the count of 10, to get your ugly, yella, no-good keister off my property, before I pump your guts full of lead!" "You get out of my way or I'll cut your eyes out. Dickhead." "Did your mother feed you drugs when you were a baby? Huh? Don't you understand? Look in the mirror, you shithead." "There is a sponge instead of a brain in your head? I think that might be right, asshole." "Maybe I'm off my hinges, but I believe you. That's why I'm gonna let you go. I'm gonna give you till the count of three to get your lousy, lying, four-flushing carcass out my door!" "You're wearing a red shirt today... Wait a sec, is it red? are- are you a commie? Look in my eyes and tell me right now. You fucking Leninist!" She is also a PMC(Private Military Company) mercenary activist on Akademi High School, and she is recruiting new mercenaries because of lack of human resources. Appearance Seri wears the Black Lizard jacket, the insignia on her right sleeve. She wears a white collar shirt, and has a stripe tie. She has semi-dark kaki hotpants on, and wears black pantyhose. She likes to smoke frequently, and if she does not have a cigarette, she will hold a lollipop in her mouth. Backstory Seri's mother, Jisu Seo was one of the legendary general who helped bring the Second Korean War to an end. When she retired after Seri was born, she has decided to work for private military company Black Lizard, is tasked with carrying out a top secret mission for CIA. Due to her upbringing in a war torn regions of the world, She is fairly inept in normal society. Raised as a dog of war from the time she was a small child, she has been surrounded by turmoil, bombs, fighting, and death for as long as she can remember, leading to her current paranoid and militaristic approach to everything and everyday life. Everyone tells her she is the Black Lizard with the highest potential combat ability, but she isn't fully able to tap into that power yet - and to be honest, she doesn't even care enough to try. She feels constant pressure from everyone around her who expect her to be as every bit as good as her mother. She wouldn't even have gotten involved with the Black Lizard if her mom hadn't made her. For Seri, being a Black Lizard is just another aggravating extracurricular activity she has to do. What she really loves is playing video games, and you're unlikely to see her without some kind of controller in her hands. In fact, Her mother thinks she's worse than an addict. Later on, she was assigned to protect Ayano Aishi and went to her school as a student. Ryoba Aishi hired her to protect her daughter. But unlike her intentions, now Seri Lee crush on Ayano Aishi. Gallery Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Female Category:Social Butterfly Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Homosexual Category:Akademi High School Category:Very Strong